


【最王】爱与礼物与妖精桑

by Enceladus_0310



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enceladus_0310/pseuds/Enceladus_0310
Summary: 写在前面：1.2017年最原的生贺文，少女心爆棚，是之前那篇《妖精桑》的后续。2.OOC是我的！世界是他们的！不介意的话请继续，谢谢。
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 2





	【最王】爱与礼物与妖精桑

01  
最原终一已经回到学校两个月了，暑假里的奇妙经历让他获得了一只，恩，一个？总之是一位小小的名叫王马小吉的妖精桑。他只有人的一个巴掌那么高，童颜的脸看着像小孩子，口味也跟小孩子一样，最喜欢的食物是葡萄芬达，其次是方糖，还有火腿肉，最讨厌水煮蔬菜和猪蹄。  
最原问过他为什么会讨厌猪蹄，他躺在书架的自制小床上说：“你不觉得猪蹄很有侵略性么？还硬邦邦的，就像那什么的道具一样，不过事先声明，我没用过那些奇怪的东西，真的哦。”  
一个妖精在说什么啊，故事书里妖精的形象都要被你败光了，最原看着书架上的王马心中无力吐槽。  
  
02  
最原终究是个学生，学生就会有作业，他再聪明也需要花时间来做这些事，今天也不例外。  
在这种时候，王马最喜欢做的事就是呆在他的头上吃饼干。  
说起来也奇怪，在叔父的洋房里，最原记得自己曾经给他吃过饼干，他似乎并不是很喜欢的样子，但是来到了这边，他吃饼干的次数增多了，而且种类五花八门的也不知道是从哪里弄来的。  
“王马，这里的饼干比洋房里的好吃吗？”最原听着他嘎吱嘎吱的声音，不禁好奇的问。  
听到最原的问题，王马停止了他嘎吱嘎吱的声响，突然大声控诉起来：“小最原啊，你还好意思说那里的饼干！你想惩罚我就直接来好了，用不着用这种手段，现在回想起那些痛苦的时光就想哭，哇啊啊啊啊！！！小最原你个鬼畜负心汉！”  
“我又做什么了？！”  
“那些超辣和芥末夹心的饼干，怎么看都不是人类可以吃的吧！像我这样娇小可爱的妖精就更加受不了了！”  
“诶！那里是这种饼干吗？”最原想到王马即使面对的是这样的饼干，依旧吃了下去，心中升起了一丝愧疚之情，不过转念一想他的话好像又有问题，“不过，王马，我闻过这些饼干，没有异味，你为什么要说谎？”  
“切！啊啊~被发现了，小最原你真是敏锐的没意思。”王马的泪水就像关掉的水龙头一样，一瞬间就停止了，“看你内疚的样子很有趣啊，而且对我心有愧疚这样我也能得到更多的好处，比如说我前几天看到的葡萄爆浆饼干……没什么，你那里用错公式了，应该用XXXXX。”  
话说了一半，王马突然岔开话题，最原一时没有反应过来，不过他很快就理解了他的意图。  
“谢谢。”最原很感动王马提醒自己习题有错误，然后提着他的领子将他从自己的脑袋上拎了下来，顺手掸干净脑袋上的饼干屑。  
“哇啊啊啊！小最原好大胆！肚子要露出来了！”  
最原将他放在桌子上，说道：“不准岔开话题，这套你之前用过了，对我不会有用了，以后不准再在我的头上吃饼干。”  
“你是哪里的圣○士啊！”  
王马说着跳下了桌子。  
※  
其实最原应该想到的，王马会听话就不是那个王马了。  
第二天。  
他在最原脑袋上吃起了姜饼，用他的话来说就是姜饼是小酥饼，不是饼干。  
最原只能无奈的再一次将他从脑袋上掸了下来。  
  
03  
王马来到最原身边之后一直是住在书架上，他在书架上理出了一个空间，放了一个小床，是用硬纸盒和棉花自制的，他做完的时候还跟最原炫耀过。  
但是天气渐渐冷了下来，最原抬头看着四面透风的书架，一个小小的纸盒完全没办法抵御寒风。他向王马提出冬天可以和他睡在一起，回报他的是一个白眼。  
“男子高中生真是可怕啊，对妖精都会下手，还要一起睡觉，我感到了贞操危机。”  
“……”  
“生气了？对不起啊。”  
王马从书架上跳下来，落在最原的肩膀上，落地不稳差点掉下去，被最原托了回去，他凑近最原的耳朵说：“但是妖精是能自我调节周围温度的，不用担心这些，如果你想把我当成暖手宝就另当别论了。”  
最原没有理王马，看着书架上的小小的纸盒，感觉可以买个娃娃屋。  
※  
“诶？那个是最原君吗？”  
“好像是的，他去卖娃娃的店干什么？”  
“娃娃？一定是买充气娃娃抒发自己无处发泄的兽欲。男性不都这样嘛~咔咔”  
“呜啊，男死！梦野以后我们离他远点！”  
“哈哈，这个店不是卖这种东西的啦，入间桑你不要随便乱想啊！”  
女孩子们躲在那家店对面的店面里偷偷观察，满足自己的好奇心。  
没多久，最原就出来了，手里多了一个大的手提袋。  
“啊，出来了！”  
“买了什么？”  
“好像是娃娃屋，他买这个干什么？”  
“春川你的视力真好，难道最原君有女朋友了？”  
“诶！他的女朋友不是赤松你吗？”  
“啊？诶？”赤松左右看了看身边的伙伴，看到她们都是一脸认真，“原来你们都是这么看我们的吗，不是啦！虽然他是挺好的，但是不是啦！我、我有喜欢的人了啦……”  
“谁谁？快说说。”  
※  
“呜哇，多亏我不是女孩子，不然小最原一定会被迫穿上这样那样轻飘飘的衣服的。”  
最原在娃娃店里买了一个看起来最朴素的娃娃屋，大小也正好可以放进书架里，他并没有处理掉王马自制的小床，而是将娃娃屋放在了它的边上，让王马自己选择。  
王马看到娃娃屋，嘴里虽然说着看似是抱怨的话，但是他还是住了进去，而且看起来他挺高兴的。  
果然是小孩子。  
  
04  
前段时间王马提到了葡萄爆浆饼干，最原没有给他买，接下来的日子他也没再提，还以为他忘了……  
这天回到房间就看到桌子上摆着一碟饼干，最原就知道他不会死心。  
“王马，我说过不要在我脑袋上吃饼干。”  
“最后一次。”  
最原拿他没办法，只能随他去了。  
他坐在桌前，看着王马努力的爬上自己的头顶，也不知道为什么他就喜欢在那里吃。  
以前王马是这么任性的吗？以前似乎什么都吃，最近就只吃饼干，会不会营养不良……爆浆饼干是什么样的呢？爆浆……啊！  
“啊！”  
“啊！！王马！”  
爆浆顾名思义就是整个放入口中会有果酱流出来，对于普通人来讲这个是一口一个的小点心，可对于小妖精来说，怎么看都太大了……  
【叮咚、叮咚、叮咚、叮咚】  
这种混乱的时候，门铃响了，急促的门铃声催促着最原去开门。他来不及处理王马闯下的祸，急急忙忙开了门。  
“终一，我们去……你怎么了？果酱瓶子掉到头上了吗？”  
敲门的是隔壁房间的百田，他经常会在晚上邀请最原去楼下锻炼。  
“那个……大概是吧。”最原用余光瞟了一下房间里，发现王马早就不知道跑到哪里去了。  
“终一，我很担心你啊，最近总能听到你一个人自言自语，是不是侦探的工作心理压力太大了？有困难要跟大家说，我们会一起帮你。”  
“恩、恩，谢谢。”  
最原心想妖精这种生物，可以跟别人讲吗？  
他轻声叹了口气，擦掉头发上的果酱和百田一起出门了。  
一个小小的身影从窗边一跃而下，消失在夜幕中。  
  
05  
王马消失了。  
自从那天之后，最原在哪里都找不到他，即使桌上放他最喜欢的葡萄芬达，第二天也没有任何减少。  
他就像来的时候那样，他突然的来了，现在他突然的消失了。  
房间里只有他自制的小床诉说着他曾经存在过。  
王马任性、挑食还会捣乱，要说他的缺点最原能说出一堆，但是他真的不在了，房间里没有那个声音存在了。  
果然还是有点寂寞啊。  
※  
在王马消失后的一个礼拜之际，放学的时候，最原在自己的包里发现了一个纸条，上面的字还是那样歪歪扭扭的。  
【时间永远不会停止，莴苣公主等待着自己的王子。】  
莫名其妙的一小段话。  
最原轻声笑了一下，这个笑声被做值日的赤松听到了。  
“最近几天最原君都不怎么笑了，是跟女朋友吵架了吗？不过现在看起来已经没关系了。”  
“诶？女朋友？”  
“不是女朋友吗？对、对不起，我看你笑得这么开心，还以为是……”  
“没关系的。”他看了眼手中的纸条，“也许就像你说的那样吧。”  
赤松看见黄昏的阳光洒在他的侧脸，照亮了他淡淡的微笑，好像很幸福的样子。  
“是嘛，那就祝福你了。”  
※  
最原走上旧校舍的钟塔，这个钟塔已经存在很久了，虽然有点年久失修，但是时钟依旧坚强的走着。  
木质的楼梯嘎吱嘎吱的响着，让他想起了叔父洋房里的楼梯。  
不知道王马这几天去哪里了，为什么消失了。  
当他略微有点气喘地踏上最后一节台阶，他看到的是一个穿着白衣的少年站在那里看着夕阳。  
他的衣着与王马一样，长相也一样，可他是谁？  
“你是谁？”  
“！”  
对方似乎被突然出现的声音吓了一跳，他向身后阴影又躲了躲。  
“那个，我不是可疑的人，你不用逃的……难道，你不能说话吗？”  
对方小幅点了点头，向他招了招手，最原走了过去，将右手伸了出去，对方用手指在他的手掌上写下了自己的名字，稍微有点痒。  
「王马小吉」  
跟他的名字一样。  
“你跟我一个认识的人是一样的名字呢。”  
「他也来了吗？」  
“是啊，他就在这里。”  
「可我一直都在这里，没有看到别人啊。」  
“他已经在了。”  
对方没有再写字，放下最原的手，而最原转身走向钟塔边上，看着外面缓缓地说道：“钟的时间永远不会停止，莴苣公主在高塔上等待着王子。时钟和塔，太明显都不像是谜题，而像告白信了。”  
没有回应。  
“一开始，我只是觉得养了一个奇妙的小生物，他任性、挑食还会捣乱，但是真的不在了，没有他闹腾的声音，房间里还真的有点冷清……”最原稍微停顿了一下，转过身看着站在阴影边上的少年，“你说是不是？王马。”  
少年低着头看不见他脸上的表情。  
“噗！”一个女孩子的声音传了出来。  
“我憋不出了。”  
“我也是！哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“总统，你一直说的最原是这样的人吗？跟情圣似的，噗哈哈哈。”  
“你不是说他呆头呆脑的吗？”  
“不过近看还真是漂亮。”  
突然从四面八方传来了很多人的声音，这时少年开口了：“看够了吧，快点回去！”  
“总统的初恋情人我们要多看看！”  
“就是！就是！”  
“为了他都变成人形了，第一次呢~”  
6个小妖精从各种杂物堆里冒出来，爬上少年的肩头，就像当初王马喜欢做的事。  
站定之后小妖精们异口同声地说道：“我们是DICE！他是我们的leader！”  
本来这种事王马应该是很喜欢参与的，但是今天他一直默不吭声。  
“王马？”最原小心翼翼的叫了他一声。  
“怎么了~意外吗？我可是跟邪恶的女巫交换了剩余的寿命换来的身体哦，感不感动？要不要爱上我试试……唔！”  
“呜啊~”  
最原一把抱住王马，小妖精们被撞得纷纷掉在地上。  
“小最原？”  
夕阳已经落下，这个钟塔没有灯，昏暗的环境不是很看得清最原的表情，只是王马感觉他抱的很紧，似乎有点抖。  
是生气了吗？  
“为什么要交换，我不介意妖精的你。”  
“想站在同一高度看世界吧。”  
“一直站在我的头上的人说什么呢……还能要回来吗？”  
“大概不行了吧，明天早上我就会变成泡泡了，心痛吗？想做一次吗？”  
“你又这样，妖精的形象都要被你败光了。”  
沉重的气氛在他们之间蔓延开来。  
  
“但是总统不是本来就可以变成人形吗？”  
“笨蛋！他在泡男人你看不出来吗！竟然还说出来！真不该带你出来！”  
小妖精在地上像是看戏一样，叽叽喳喳的说着。  
“诶？”  
“……我早说了让你们赶快回去！坏了我的好事，你们今年的工资都别想拿到了！”王马笑眯眯地对小妖精们说道。  
“这么说……”  
“尼嘻嘻，当然是骗你的，我本来就有变成人形的能力，只是维持的时间不是很长而已。”  
“…………”最原沉默了。  
“生气了？”  
“没有，只是觉得安心了，不用再看到你消失了。这次不会再走了吧？”  
“嗯。不过也没一定啦~我可是一个组织的leader呢！日理万机呢~虽然是骗你的。”  
月光从窗户那儿洒下来，照亮了王马笑脸，最原觉得很久没有看到过了，缓缓低下头吻了下去。  
莴苣公主等到了他的王子，每个童话都会有个幸福的结局。  
……  
大概吧~  
最原不平静的日子将继续下去。  



End file.
